If Happiness Forgets You
by D. M. Evans
Summary: With the government reborn, and the brothers still wanted by soldiers loyal to Bradley’s memory, Roy and Riza have their hands full. The last person they expected to see in Rush Valley was him. Warning contains implied relationships that are polyamorous
1. Chapter 1

1 If Happiness Forgets You

D M Evans

Disclaimer - not mine, all characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa et al, Square Enix and funimition. Time Line - Post Anime but with a vastly different ending (and hey some elements of the manga in there for good measure including a spoiler for issue #38 and 57

Pairing - let's just say it's polyamorous with both m/m and f/m pairings and if that bugs you, please don't read.

Rating - FRM

Summary - With the government reborn, and the brothers still wanted by soldiers loyal to Bradley's memory, Roy and Riza have their hands full. The last person they expected to see in Rush Valley was_ him_.

Author's Note - Thanks to Mjules for all the betaing and suggestions. The story is better for it. This story is unusual for me since it's heavily anime influence with just a hint of manga (instead of the other way around), you'll see some things are very different than the ending of the manga however (like anything pertaining to Earth, the movie or Ed's fate). I chose this route mostly because I wanted to poke out Roy's eye and deal with the reality of that loss.

_Even if happiness forgets you a little bit, never completely forget about it. Jacques Prévert_

Chapter One

_Did he know that man?_ Mustang wondered briefly, finding himself coming under scrutiny in the crowded streets of Rush Valley. The lanky form seemed somehow familiar as did the loose-limbed walk. The pale, almost white hair wasn't familiar and Roy couldn't tell anything about eye color from this distance, not to mention the thick glasses obscuring the view.

The man seemed particularly interested in Roy, enough so that Roy found his thumb resting against his fingers in anticipation and his mind doing quick calculations to be sure to limit any civilian involvement. Roy had to turn his head to track the man.

_Damn it!_ He hated his loss of depth perception and the huge blind spot. His hand involuntarily reached up and touched the patch covering the hole in his head where an eye used to be. The doctors said the socket was still too swollen to have a glass eye put in. Roy wasn't sure he wanted one. He'd let Riza make the call when the time came. She was the one who had to look at his ruined face when they made love, after all. It bothered her; he knew it did, but for all the wrong reasons.

With a subtle lift of his chin, Roy indicated the tow-headed man to Riza. When the man turned away sharply, Roy caught a glimpse of dark roots in his hair, a bleach job. Was this a man with something to hide or just a man who liked to alter his appearance for vanity?

"A danger?" Riza asked lowly, her hand resting on the butt of her gun.

"Not sure." It was a concern given how the military was now and how the fledgling government was struggling. Things had been crazy ever since Ed used the Philosopher Stone to call his brother's body back, losing the stone in the process. Ed remained still half a man but somehow didn't seem too horribly disappointed. Getting Al back had taken the edge off the young man's guilt, and made the automail less heinous.

Here in Rush Valley, Ed seemed more self-conscious than other places they had stayed in as they moved about, trying to hide, possibly because the poor boy spent half the time stripped to his shorts in public with automailers oooing and aaaahing over him like love struck girls. Roy almost felt sorry for the young man. Winry didn't help matters. He was surprised the girl didn't just parade her creation through the street like a show pony.

Roy had been dispatched, in spite of his rank, to watch the brothers. The new parliament feared that the brothers could be at risk from Bradley's supporters. Less than half the military actively backed the new government. Another quarter did what it was told without thoughts one way or the other. There were many high-ranking members who had broken away to regroup and try to reclaim Bradley's dream. No one was sure if they knew Bradley was a homunculus or not; either way, it didn't change things.

Roy knew this assignment was also to allow him time to heal from his wounds and to hide him as well as they hid the brothers. He had been the one to bring down 'the evil dictator' hellbent on wars they couldn't win. Mustang was a hero to the new parliament and retained his new rank as a brigadier general. His whole team had been promoted, except Ed who was deemed too young. Riza had come with him as his aide and more so because her sharp shooting skills were deemed necessary in protecting the brothers. If anyone suspected she was his lover, it was ignored and if anyone knew she was having severe doubts about herself ever since the incident with Archer, that too wasn't being addressed either.

Regardless, Roy was now saddled with keeping the boys safe from the remaining homunculi - or homunculus since the only one they knew might have survived was Gluttony - and other threats. He figured Rush Valley wasn't exactly the most unlikely place to find them if anyone knew about Winry, but it was big enough to hide in well. Roy meant for them to hide, and having some man staring at him was disturbing.

"He looks familiar somehow," Riza murmured, moving closer to them.

"Yes, and way too interested in us," Roy said. "Time to get interested in him. Can't risk anyone following us back to the Elrics."

Riza nodded and turned, heading off in the opposite direction. She cut up, out of the man's line of sight, traveling north, paralleling him. Roy would need to herd the man to catch the stranger between him and Riza.

The tall stranger picked up his pace, obviously aware Roy was following him. Roy had two advantages to balance out the other man's longer strides; the uniform, which cleared the path just by being bright blue and his slight form, which met with far less resistance from the crowded streets. Roy hoped it wouldn't become a foot chase. He was still in no shape for it, getting easily winded after the damage done to his lung. Riza popped out from the alley a block ahead of them.

The stranger cut hard to the left down another alley but that proved to be a miscalculation. It was a dead end. "Damn."

"Done running now?" Roy's fingers twitched, unused sparks forming.

"What do you want with me? Don't military dogs have better things to do than harass citizens?"

The man's voice sounded oddly familiar but Roy was sure he didn't know anyone with a southern regional accent. "With the state of the military today, we're all a little paranoid, especially when we come under surveillance." Roy moved closer as he saw the man eyeing the fire escape as a potential way out of the alley.

"No one was looking at you, dog. Shoo, I think your master's calling you." The man leapt for the escape.

Roy caught his arm, spinning the man around before he could get a hand on the rung. Roy pressed his fingers together, ready should the man have a hidden weapon. As determined as he was to escape, Roy suspected he did. There was something eerily familiar about the man's furious face, now that Roy was finally getting a good look at his features. The hair color was wrong. He was too well shaven and the glasses were all the wrong shape. Roy's gut twisted and his legs could have been stirred with a spoon. He could feel color leaving his face. "Ma-"

The man clamped a strong hand over Roy's mouth, bearing him back against the dirty wall. "My name is Luc Gibson."

Roy shook, prying the man's hand away. "You son of a bitch!" Mustang's fist lashed out, catching the other man in the eye. Roy suspected Hughes had let him hit him since he barely moved. Roy knew his supposedly-dead friend was a much better fighter than that. Mustang hit him again, wincing a bit, having forgotten how much it hurt when muscle and bone collided. He depended on his alchemy for the most part. He wasn't a brawler.

Hughes, however, was, as Roy was reminded of this when his friend counterattacked and the battle was joined in earnest. Roy realized he should have gotten away from the wall before hitting Hughes the first time. He was hemmed in and Hughes had the longer, stronger reach and a lot more bare-knuckled talent. He also fought dirty as hell. Two rapid fire blows crashed into the blind side of Roy's face, which was still very tender, flooding his solitary eye with tears of pain. Those blows were followed up with one to his solar plexus, leaving him sagging, gasping for breath against the filthy bricks.

The cocking of a pistol was thunder sharp in the alleyway. "Back away from him now."

Hughes complied without taking his eyes off Mustang. "You can relax, Hawkeye. I'm just knocking a little sense into our boy." He looked over his shoulder at her, that familiar smirk in place.

Hawkeye stumbled back, her gun wavering. "Hughes," she whispered.

"Don't know the man. My name's Luc Gibson." The smirk widened.

Roy pushed of the wall, wiping a trickle of blood from his lips. "What kind of game are you playing at?"

The smirk disappeared and a very unaccustomed grimness settled over Hughes' features. "A lethal one."

"I thought you were dead!" Roy swallowed hard. "How could you fake that and not tell me? How could you do it to your family?"

Hughes tore his shirt up, displaying the scars on his torso. "There wasn't much faking involved, Roy. The people, and I use that term lightly, who did this had to believe I was dead. It was the only way to keep my family safe." He let his shirt slide back down. "And I needed you to keep the investigation going very subtly. They wouldn't expect you to be able to solve it, but I knew you'd figure out something."

Roy scowled. "I tried."

"I know. Armstrong and Ross told me." Hughes said, and Roy felt gut punched again. Armstrong knew? "They tried to feed you what information they could, from what I've uncovered. I know how Bradley and the others underestimated you,"

"Eventually I became a threat," Roy said, his hand floating up to touch the eye patch.

"I heard you'd been hurt but I didn't realize..." Hughes reached for his friend.

Roy batted his hand away. " You trusted Armstrong and Ross but not me? What about your wife?"

"She knows," Hughes replied, not meeting Mustang's eye.

Roy's eye slotted. Riza took a step toward him and Roy froze her with a glance. "Then it's me you didn't trust."

Hughes' lips thinned. "Don't be stupid."

"Stupid? Oh, I think I've probably been that for a long time now." Roy pushed past his friend. Hughes grabbed his arm and Roy cocked back a fist. Hughes dropped his hand. "Come on, Hawkeye. We've taken up enough of Mr. Gibson's time."

"Roy," she said, holding out a hand to him.

He whirled on her, stunned to hear his name while she was in uniform, furious because he knew she didn't want to leave this alleyway. "That was an order, Captain."

She glanced away. "Yes, sir."

Roy stalked off. He didn't slow even when he heard Hughes telling him he'd be at the Nobody's Inn tonight. The invite was clear but Roy didn't want to hear it.

"Sir," Hawkeye called after him.

Roy picked up the pace. He hated the fractures building in his pride. Tears trickled down his face, an ugly wash of grief, anger, betrayal and joy. He dashed them away, unsettling the patch over his ruined socket. The eye might be gone but the gland was still there, soaking the black cotton.

Finally, Hawkeye dared to grab his sleeve. "Sir!"

He pulled free. "I'll be fine."

"No, you won't. Roy, I can't imagine what you're feeling," Hawkeye said, her own feelings leaking into her voice. He knew she had been fond of Hughes, too, had missed their odd relationship. "Or what the brothers are going to think."

Roy shook his head violently. "You can't tell them, Riza."

"We have to. He was like a father to Ed and Al." Her eyes misted up.

"And he'll guess they're with us. It's up to him to tell the brothers," Roy said, hating himself for it and for what he was thinking. "We don't know if he even wants to see any of us again."

"I'd say telling you which bar to find him in is a big clue that he's not going to just disappear," Riza replied, cuttingly.

"Hawkeye, I can't have this conversation now. I just can't." He held up his hands. "Please, let it be."

"Fine," she snapped. He heard the tears in her voice. Most people would never had understood how he, Riza, Gracia and Maes had fit together but it worked for them. He knew his lover was hurting, too, and he felt terrible because he didn't have the energy to spare and to help her.

"I'm sorry, Riza. I know I'm being selfish but I can't help it." He glanced over at her and saw from her face that she didn't disagree with his self-assessment. Roy didn't know how he was going to make it through the day and do his work. There was nothing but chaos inside of him.


	2. reconnecting

1Chapter Two - author's note the full version of this chapter can be found under the same author name and story title at foreverfandom dot net

"I'm going out," Mustang announced to the brothers and Winry, who were cleaning up the supper dishes in the small, plain kitchen of their new temporary housing. "I don't know if I'll be back tonight so don't wait up."

"Trouble, sir?" Tension sang in Al's voice and Roy couldn't blame him; the danger to them was still very real.

Roy glanced over, still not used to Alphonse being a slight young man with sandy brown hair. It never failed to amuse him, however, that Al was taller than his big brother and Roy liked to point that out to Edward whenever things got boring. "No, this is personal." Roy paused to pull on his coat. Riza came over and touched his cheek.

"Going to the Nobody's Inn?" Riza's voice was a bare whisper, knowing the teens were watching.

Roy's shoulders slumped wearily as he stared at his shoes. She caught his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Need you ask?"

"Not really. Tell him I've missed him, too." Riza's brown eyes glistened.

Roy bobbed his head, unable to speak.

She fussed with the edge of his eye patch. "I'll watch over the kids and I'll call Gracia to let her know he's here and well."

"She'd appreciate that." He squeezed her hand. "Thanks for understanding, Riza."

She glanced back at the kids then kissed him softly. "If it's too much for you, Roy, just come back home. I think he'll understand."

"I'll be fine," he said without conviction. Roy pulled his coat tight around his lean body. The wind bit right through it. He felt strange going out without his uniform on. It had been a long time since he had liberty time. Granted, he had mostly been without the uniform while helping the new Parliament to hide the Elric brothers but it still felt strange. That only made sense since he had spent half his life encased in blue wool.

The last thing Roy needed was this distraction and he hated himself for even thinking it. He needed to let himself enjoy the fact his best friend wasn't dead. The shock had begun to wear off but he still didn't know how he felt. The emotions were strong, painful even, and still confusing. The whirl in his mind was so bad that he was numb to everything until he found himself at the Nobody's Inn. He almost missed the pub. The sign was small, black with white lettering, as unpretentious as the bar itself. The pub was more packed than Roy would have expected and he hoped it helped him to keep his emotions under control. Roy loathed making a scene.

He didn't have to wonder if Maes would be here. Roy knew his friend would be. He found Hughes in a snug towards the back of the pub. Roy sat down and looked at Maes wordlessly for several long moments. With the bleached hair, strange glasses and no beard, it was still hard to see his friend in the man before him.

"I almost thought you wouldn't show," Hughes said, his voice thick with pain.

"I considered it," Roy admitted as a waitress came over. "Whiskey neat, please."

"Another beer," Maes added and she nodded, heading off. His amber eyes turned on Roy. "Did you tell the boys?"

Roy shook his head. "It's up to you to do it. I have no idea if you're going to stick around or just disappear from our lives again. I wasn't putting them through that." Roy winced at his own words. He was hurting too much for this talk.

Hughes' lips thinned, his face going pale. "That isn't fair, Roy. I didn't ask for this."

"And you didn't trust me enough to tell me you'd gone into hiding," Roy rumbled, his fingers digging into the table. They twitched restlessly and he was glad he didn't have on his static gloves.

Maes started to reply but paused as the waitress brought the drinks.

"Can you bring me the bottle?" Roy kept his eye on her so he wouldn't see Maes' disapproval.

"I'm not supposed to, sir," the young woman said. Roy fished out his wallet and handed her a sizable bribe. She swept it up, her eyes big. "I'll get the bottle."

"So that's it then?" Maes' lips skinned back. "Going to just disappear inside the bottle, Roy?"

Roy's eyes flared. "What do you care?"

"Don't make me hit you again," Maes snapped, trembling slightly with rage. "This time I'll wipe the floor with you. I didn't tell you because you're too close to everything, not just to me but to Command and the brothers. I couldn't risk you dropping your guard. You, of all people, needed to believe I was dead. If someone came for you, and I knew someone might, you had to be able to tell them nothing. Do you think it didn't kill me inside to keep you out of this, Roy? Do you think I care so little for you? That I didn't miss you?"

Roy glanced away, slamming back the whiskey. He was thrilled to see the waitress arrive with his bottle and push off so fast she barely had time to set it down. He poured more whiskey and let it follow the first. It hurt so badly and he savored every nuance of the burn.

"Roy, do you think I wanted any of this?" Hughes' voice was so broken Roy winced, still not looking over.

"No," he muttered, having to force himself to not just give in and lock his pain away. He needed to move through the emotion or he'd get trapped. "And I know you can only apologize so many times. I'm not looking for that." Roy slapped his hands down on the table. "I don't even know what I'm looking for."

Maes put a hand on Roy's. "It's okay, Roy. I'm not expecting you to not be angry. You have every right to be."

Roy wet his lips, pulling away from Maes. He grabbed up the glass and hurt himself some more.

"Roy...you don't have to..." Maes pulled the bottle closer to him.

Roy sank into himself, not looking at Maes, not speaking at all.

Maes slowly got to his feet, his face long, dejected, wasted on a friend who wouldn't even look at him. "Maybe I should g-"

Roy grabbed Maes' shirt sleeve, hanging on tight. "Talk to me Ma...Luc. Tell me how you've been, what you've been doing." He felt desperate, angry at himself for nearly driving his friend away.

Maes settled back into his seat, relief pressing the pain out of his eyes. "I've been doing what I can to find out how far the corruption goes, keeping track of the boys the best I can, meeting with Gracia very occasionally..."

"When she comes to visit her friend in the south," Roy said. "I've seen her go off on those trips."

Maes nodded. "Elicia stays with Gracia's friend, Marion. We can't risk her blurting it out that I'm alive. The investigations into what's going on have not gone as well as I would have hoped. Our...special people." Maes' gaze shifted to those around them in the bar to judge if anyone was listening too closely. "The ones with the Ourobourus tattoos..."

Roy's face pinched. "I know who you mean."

"Well, they're too hard to find easily except where the brothers are. One always seems to pop up then." Maes' voice roughed with anger. "Couldn't bring myself to use the brothers as bait."

"Understood." Roy's fingers brushed over the patch.

"How did it happen, Roy?" Maes pointed to the injury with the mouth of his beer bottle.

"Riza," Roy whispered.

Maes mouth dropped and Roy witnessed a rarity: Hughes struck silent. "What," was all he managed when his voice returned.

"It was an accident. I was already bleeding very badly after the fight with Pride...Bradley, whatever you want to call the Fuhrer. I was trying to pull his son out of the house. Bradley strangled the boy, nearly killing him in front of me then Archer stopped me." Roy's face screwed up at the memory and he took a cautious sip of whiskey. He reached a finger under the patch, touching the scars. "Archer was horrifying, more machine than man. I don't even know how he was functioning. It should take years to adapt to automail but..." Roy shook his head. "He would have killed me. I was barely able to walk. Probably would have blown myself up at that point if I tried alchemy. My brain was scattered and I was pumping blood all over."

"And Riza tried to kill Archer," Maes surmised, adding a shot of whiskey to his beer. Armstrong hadn't told him any of this. Maes wondered if anyone but the heads of parliament knew what really happened.

"She did kill what was left of him...but a bullet ricocheted off the automail and right through my eye. I got lucky. The angle was very oblique and the velocity low. It went through the eye and just part of the socket. Any other way...well, you'd be the one visiting my grave," Roy said soberly.

"Riza has to be so torn up." Maes' voice shook, pity for his friends blatant in his eyes.

"She is. She pretends to believe me when I say that I don't blame her, which I don't. She did save my life. The eye is a small price to pay," Roy said, wondering if he sounded honest about that. He did feel that way but he couldn't help being just a little bitter. "Riza can hardly look at me some days and she doubts herself. Oh, that scares me, Mah...Luc. Not that I and the brothers can't take care of ourselves but damn it, if I have to worry about her freezing up, it's just not good."

"Have you spoken to her about it?" Maes felt a little queasy at that thought. If Riza did freeze up and lose someone, she would never forgive herself.

"Not directly. I keep hoping...if it continues, I'll have to. If she doubts herself, there's no point in it. Worse, they promoted her for helping me to overthrow the Fuhrer. Funny how that works. He was great while he was in power and now...nothing but a symbol of what went wrong, something the parliament can point to and say, 'see, we're better?' Admittedly, I agree with that but still...and now Riza has to deal with the thought of 'I made captain by shooting Mustang in the head,' which is a load of shit but you know how minds work." Roy sighed and almost poured some more whiskey. He looked at the bottle and set it aside.

Maes nodded. "I'm sorry, Roy. I didn't know about any of this. I had no idea you'd been hurt this badly. Armstrong was having trouble getting information to me once the whole overthrowing started."

"Has he told you all about what our "special friends" were up to? No, well I'll tell you later I guess. It has to do with why Hughes was...killed," Roy said with a shake of his head. "You probably uncovered one of the biggest, most dangerous corruptions of our time."

"And dragged you all down with it." Maes' eyes sheened as his voice went heavy with regret. "I guess me being dead or alive didn't matter as much as I hoped. Might be time to reinvent Gracia and Elicia and take them as far away as I can, or are they safer now with the new parliament in charge?" Hughes drooped as if the weight of the world had just been slammed onto his shoulders. Roy reached for the whiskey again and Hughes let him take it. "There has to be something we can talk about, Roy, that isn't so depressing."

"Alphonse," Roy replied without hesitation. "There is almost nothing depressing about him, other than we nearly lost him in the transmutation."

Maes smirked. "Never thought I'd see you excited about kids."

"They're not really kids, are they? Young men. The stone...it nearly pulled him apart but everything is okay now. Everything is so new to him all over again, food, sleeping and all the inconveniences of being human, too. He's thrilled even with those inconveniences. I gave him a book or two so he could enjoy all the other things he missed out on not having a body, things teenaged boys like to do. One look at those garden delights positions and Ed nearly went ballistic."

Maes laughed. "Evil, Roy, evil."

"I figured Al could use some fun after what he went through," Roy replied, smirking.

"We are frail, aren't we?" Maes asked, ruefully.

Roy touched his eye patch again. "Too frail. The boys would like to see you, I'm sure. They took...Hughes' death very hard," he said softly, his head bending forward like a wilting flower. "We all did. I don't know how Gracia made it through with...no, I don't want to talk about this."

"Take me home tomorrow. I want to see them." Hughes reached for Roy's hand.

Roy pulled away, running his hand through his hair. "I will if..." His throat constricted.

Maes' eyes narrowed. "If what?"

"Nothing. Sorry, no strings attached. Tomorrow will be fine." Roy looked away.

Hughes tapped Roy's arm. "Want to get out of here and go somewhere private so we can just talk?"

Roy nodded, swallowing past the boulder that formed in his throat. "How far is it to your place?"

"Not far. It'll be more comfortable there without all the...extra ears." He glared at some of the nearby patrons who were too curious for their own good.

"Good." Roy got up and snatched the whiskey bottle off the table. Hughes shot him a disapproving look but said nothing as he led the way outside. It was a short walk to his little house. It had seen better days. The wooden porch sagged a bit, and looked foreboding in the dark, like now. Even in the light of day, it looked like it had shadows clinging to it.

Roy slammed the bottle on the living room table and ripped off his coat. "Do you know how furious I am with you?"

"I was sort of hoping you had let that go in the bar," Maes replied, trying to keep the irritation off his face as he took his coat off as well. Apparently Roy took privacy as an excuse to really vent.

Roy turned his back on him, his arms crossing over his chest like armor. "This isn't something you just let go that easily."

Maes' shoulders slumped. "Then I'd better hope you've learned to be more forgiving."

Roy spun on his heel and grabbed Maes by the lapels. He crushed his lips to Maes'. Hughes tensed for a moment then melted into the smaller man.

"Guess that's a yes," Hughes said breathlessly when Roy let him up for air.

"Shut up," Roy growled, dragging Maes back down to his hungry mouth.

Maes had missed the feel of this tight little body against his. He missed their time alone, the nights of blind lust and unconditional love. Even better were the nights spent with Riza and Gracia, an illicit group so in synch, so in love that he knew he'd never find anything like his family no matter where he went in this world. Maes hadn't been aware of the ache inside him until he had Roy's wiry form in his arms, smelling the heavy musk of him.

Roy pulled away. Maes chased after him, not letting him out of his arms. "No, let me go, Maes. Please!"

Hearing the panic in his friend's voice, Maes dropped his embrace. "What's wrong?"

Roy rubbed his face. "I didn't want to do this. I promised myself this wouldn't happen."

Maes put a hand on Roy's arm. "Roy, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm so..." He gestured downwards. "This is not why I came here."

"You think I don't know that, Roy?" Maes couldn't keep the edge out of his voice. He squeezed Roy's biceps. "I know I mean more to you than sex. Maybe we're both just a little too raw for anything else. Sometimes it's okay to give in to need." Roy drew a ragged breath and Maes thought maybe he'd break down crying again. He reached out and touched Roy's cheek. "Is Riza expecting you home soon?"

"I told her I wouldn't be home tonight." Roy dropped his gaze. "So either I was expecting this or..."

"Or you were expecting to get blind drunk and unable to find your way home," Hughes replied, knowing the dark moods his friend could get into. He wasn't going to allow that. "If it matters, I want you to stay, Roy. No strings. If you just want to talk, fine. You could sleep on the couch if you want."

"I need you to..." Roy shook his head.

Hughes could fill in the rest of the desire. He put his arms around his friend and simply held on. Roy rested his head against Maes' shoulder. "Life needs to be more gentle with us, doesn't it?"

Roy laughed bitterly. "Yes, it does."

Hughes pulled Roy down onto the couch. For several minutes neither man said a word, just resting against one another, grateful for the chance to be able to touch, to know the other was safe.

"I know people thought you weren't looking after Gracia and Elicia but I know better." Maes toyed with Roy's soft hair, like silk. "I appreciate you taking care of my girls."

"I love them, too. It killed me to have so many people thinking I didn't care," Roy said, his body quivering.

"Roy, the people who matter knew the truth." Maes leaned over, kissing Roy lightly. When Roy didn't pull away, Maes traced the bow of his friend's upper lip with the tip of his tongue. A soft sigh escaped from Roy. Maes grew bolder, reaching under Roy's shirt to rest the flat of his hand on Roy's smooth belly. He rubbed a thumb over the hairless flesh. "I want you, not just for the night, you know that."

"I know," Roy whispered, shifting under Maes' hand to give him better access. "I want this. I can't talk, but this I can do."

"Good."

XXX

Maes laid back on the pillow, running a hand along Roy's neck. The smaller man leaned in for a kiss, never shy about that, even after things like Maes had just done and neither was Maes. He skimmed a hand over Roy's sweaty back. "You okay?" He worried. He couldn't help it.

Roy stretched like a cat being petted. "Perfect."

Maes rolled up on one elbow and kissed Roy's cheek. His hand strayed to the slightly eschewed eyepatch and started to take it off. Roy stopped him.

"Don't."

"Shh, it's okay." Maes nudged Roy's hand away and pulled the patch off. The eyelid drooped over the ruined socket. The skin around it was red and puffy still. Maes kissed Roy over the brow then fluttered kisses all around the missing eye. Roy's chest heaved and he started to cry. Maes pulled Roy to him, letting him weep softly until he cried himself out.

"Sorry," Roy mumbled, pulling away from him.

Maes handed him back the patch. "It's all right, Roy."

"Sometimes I think things will never be all right again," Roy muttered, putting the patch back on.

Maes stroked his damp hair. "You have to believe they will be, Roy."

Roy buried his face in the pillow, seeming so dejected Maes could feel it in his own veins like poison. "I need you to remind me of that. Riza tries but she's a little too much like me."

Maes wrapped his arms around Roy, tucking his chin over Roy's shoulder. "I'm back now. You lean on me as much as you need to."

"I will," Roy replied sleepily.

"You'd better," Maes said, trying to put his glasses on the bed stand without dropping them over the side. He snuggled up with Roy. It had been a long time since he had another heart pressed up against his, either Roy's or Gracia's, since it had been a long while since her last visit. Maes simply luxuriated in the feel of it, thoroughly content.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter three

Author's Note - this chapter too can be found in its full form on foreverfandom dot net same user name, same story title

Maes started the coffee and got out the fixings to scramble eggs and make bacon while Roy finished showering. Maes had gotten him all messy again. The knock on the door startled him and he was just a little too paranoid not to answer it. Maes pocketed one of his little triangular blades as he went for the door. He was too shocked to move when he opened the door and saw three happy faces there. He counted himself lucky he got the door shut after he was mobbed and before Ed blurted out, 'Maes!' loud enough to be heard on the moon. Maes nearly lost his footing as six arms wrapped around him. "Whoa kids, easy!"

Maes couldn't sort out the babble of voices as Winry, Ed, and Al all tried to talk at once. Winry's face was wet with tears but it was Al that Hughes couldn't tear his gaze away from. How different was he that the image he had in his mind of what Al would look like? There was some resemblance to Ed, of course, but not as much as Maes had expected. Al had big innocent brown eyes and that tousle of sandy hair.

"I can't believe they lied to us about you being dead!" Ed said, hurt and anger warring in his face.

"They didn't know, Ed, not until yesterday," Maes said, defending his friends. "It's a very long story but it can wait." He shook free of all the hands on him then clapped his over Al's shoulders. "Look at you! I can't believe I'm actually getting to see the real you, Alphonse." Maes ruffled his hair. "You look good, thin but good."

Al beamed. "Thanks. It feels good to be me again. It just feels good to feel."

"Maes, did I hear voi..." Roy's voice trailed off as he poked his head out of the bathroom. He had on nothing but a towel. He dove back in, slamming the door.

"What was that?" Ed jerked a hand at the bathroom door.

"Did Roy spend the night? I know he never came home," Winry said, a fretful look passing over her face.

"Yes, he spent it here. We hashed out some things out. Roy was understandably hurt over being deceived," Maes said regretfully as he managed to extricate himself from the gaggle of teens. He went to pour two mugs full of steaming coffee. "Want some, kids?"

Ed and Winry shook their heads but Al nodded. "I'm trying out new tastes. I'm not sure I like coffee yet."

"It takes some acquiring." Maes smiled, pouring some for Al. He let the boy doctor it up as he hitched himself up on the counter top. Hughes liked having high ground.

"Roy has a black eye. Did you hit him?" Winry gave Maes a critical look.

"He hit me first," Maes replied with a shrug. "He didn't take the news quite as well as you kids." He realized they didn't understand why Roy had stayed over. They seemed to think he innocently spent the night on the couch. Maes caught Ed looking back that way as if assessing the situation. He wasn't sure if he should tell them or not. Not everyone understood the kind of relationship he and Roy shared.

"He's a bastard," Ed grumbled and Al elbowed him hard.

"He's keeping me safe," Alphonse reminded him. "He could be back in Central doing General stuff instead of jumping from town to town with us."

"I think he does it because he likes playing house with Hawkeye," Ed said, and Maes could have sworn he heard Al mutter, 'can't blame him.' It was Winry who applied the elbow to Ed this time.

Roy looked nervous as he slowly made his way back into the kitchen. "Next time you could warn me, you know. I don't like getting caught." He gave Maes a sour look.

"Well, until you just opened your mouth, they thought you were here talking all night," Maes said, handing Roy his coffee without moving off the counter top.

"Caught at what?" Al's face was perfectly ingenuous.

Roy glanced over at Maes with a smirk. "Were we ever that innocent?"

Maes rolled his eyes at his lover. "You sure weren't. Someone took that away a long time ago."

Roy snorted. "I think that was you."

"What are you saying?" Ed's eyes narrowed.

"I think they weren't...talking," Winry said, her face starting to pink up. "But you're married, Mr. Hughes."

Maes smiled, trying to think of how to say what he needed to. "It's Luc Gibson now and yes, I am. I love Gracia very much but there is room in my heart for more than one."

"You mean him?" Ed's eyes opened wide as his jaw slackened. "Why would you want that bastard?"

"How did you even get here anyhow?" Roy snarled, looking ready to add to his angry outburst with a little physical intimidation if Maes knew him, which he did.

Maes reached out and put his arms around Roy, tucking his mug against his lover's chest. He pulled Roy to him. "I know this is like spitting in the wind, but try not to be so grumpy, Roy. The look in Ed's eye says he's readying for an outburst of his own and I can't handle the both of you when you get like this."

Roy wriggled in Maes' embrace and Maes didn't have to look at his face to know Mustang was uncomfortable with public displays of affection. It would be the same if Riza hugged him. "I'm not going to explode and neither's Edward."

"I might," Ed countered, his eyes still huge. "Are you saying that you two are lovers?"

"Yes, that's what he's saying," Roy said, still wiggling. "Move the mug, Maes, before you scald off something I need." Roy pointed to his chest and the nipple under the ceramic.

"Sorry." Maes set the mug on the counter then locked his arms around Roy's narrow chest. He wasn't going to let Roy escape. The kids needed to know the truth and Roy was the kind to hide everything away.

"Does Gracia or Riza know?" Al asked, every bit as wide eyed as his brother. He clutched the coffee mug like a lifeline.

"Usually they join us," Roy said, giving up the fight. The kids couldn't look more stunned. "So if Riza disappears tonight, too, you don't have to worry about it."

"Oh." Winry's cheeks imitated ripe red apples. Al and Ed looked no better.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Ed blurted out and Al nudged him.

"_You_ probably aren't talented enough to try," Roy retorted with an evil look, and Ed bristled. Al grabbed hold of his arm.

"Don't provoke." Maes slapped Roy on the head. "Edward, Roy did have a good question. How did you know where to find me?"

"We heard Riza talking to Gracia on the phone and overheard the street name," Al confessed, looking far more embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping than he did at learning his friends were bisexual.

"And what? Ran up and down waking up everyone on the block looking for the right house?" Roy sipped his coffee as he leaned back against Maes.

"Pretty much." Winry's blush deepened.

"Well, we were about to have breakfast. Would you like some?" Maes offered, rubbing Roy's back.

"That would be nice. I'll help," Winry said, bustling over to the ice chest in part to hide her embarrassment at interrupting the lovers.

"Thanks." Maes gave Roy's neck a final snuggle then swung away from him to land next to Winry.

"He's usually not this demonstrative," Roy said, a plaintive look in his eye. Maes knew that was as polite as Roy would be in asking him to knock it off.

"I'm just glad to see you again and that you aren't mad at me!" Maes beamed widely.

"Oh, I'm still mad but I'm forgiving." Roy rolled his eye.

"Since when?" Ed snorted, sinking against a cabinet.

"Shut it, Fullmetal," Roy barked. Al moved so he was blocking Roy and Ed's lines of sight. Roy turned to Maes. "Maes, I'll help Winry. You talk to the boys."

"Sounds good." Maes waved them into the living room.

"You're dangerous, Roy. Stay out of my kitchen," Winry warned, a brown egg in hand.

"I'm not dangerous. I'm good with barbecuing meat." Roy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not a help when I'm making eggs and toast," Winry replied. Roy watched her crack eggs for a moment then glanced back onto the living room. He decided the brothers needed to talk to Maes. He'd only be in the way. Helpless, he picked up the loaf of yesterday's bread and reached for the knife. Winry rapped his knuckles with a wooden spoon and gave him a mother's look of 'get out of my kitchen now, son.'

Roy sighed. "I guess I'd better call Riza and let her know where you are."

Someone knocked at the door before Roy could move. "It's Hawkeye," she called through the door.

Roy went over and let her in. He flashed a tired smile. "They heard you on the phone to Gracia."

"So I gathered." Riza stepped in, dressed in her uniform. She thrust Roy's at him after giving him a warm smile and fussing with his slightly skewed eyepatch.

"Winry's making breakfast," Roy said, taking the uniform. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," Riza said then made a beeline for Maes.

He met her halfway across the living room, wrapping her in his strong arms. Maes kissed her. "You look as lovely as ever."

"It's so good to see you, Maes. We missed you so much." Riza rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"And I missed you. Sorry...just sorry I had to lie." Maes squeezed her tight.

"I understand." Riza disengaged herself, looking as if she'd rather just hang on forever. "I'd better go and help Winry."

Roy sat down on the couch wearily, realizing Ed would just have to put up with his presence. "What, Ed?"

"I can't believe Hughes has such bad taste," Ed replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Brother! Don't say things like that!" Al scolded, shoving Ed lightly.

"What? I mean Mrs. Hughes is so nice and then there's _him._" Ed stabbed a finger at Roy. "I didn't know you even liked men, too." Ed's eyes raked over Mustang as if he had never seen him before.

"Mostly just one man," Roy replied wryly, glancing at Maes. His eyes flicked back to Ed and read a bit of anxiety in the young man's body language. "You look nervous."

"Sort of." Ed's shoulders hunched.

Roy understood. Until he met Maes, he never thought about being with a man and it had left him uneasy at first. "You can relax. You are way too short for me, even if you weren't too young. And I would need to love you, which, ha!" Roy smirked.

"Who are you calling so short I can't even measure up to your low standards?" Ed bellowed, jumping up to his feet. Al yanked him down by the belt loops.

"Roy, if you don't quit provoking Ed, Riza and I are going to lock you out of the house tonight." Maes pinched the bridge of his nose as if he could squeeze the budding headache out.

"We will, too," Riza called from the kitchen.

Roy settled back with a pout.

"Roy does have a point, though, Ed. It's not really about the sex. It's much more about love," Maes said, hoping to put the young man more at ease.

"It's a little...not what we're used to. Well, I guess I might be, training under Mr. Garfiel." Winry shrugged. "But it's okay."

"There's not enough love in the world," Al said, a mournful timbre to his voice. "More's always good."

"See, be more like your little brother, Ed," Roy said, wagging a finger at him, his lip curling at the ends.

"Guess you'll be spending the night on the porch!" Ed shot back, trying to get back up. This time Al yanked on the waistband of Ed's boxers and Ed sat back down with a squeak of pain.

"You both will," Winry said from the kitchen.

"Al, why don't you tell me all about what you've been doing since you got your body back while your brother and Flame tear each other apart," Maes said, giving them up as lost causes.

Alphonse smiled and started telling Maes everything he could think of about what it was like to be able to taste and smell and sleep and feel again. There were so many words Al was stumbling over them and Maes let him go, right through breakfast. Roy had even taken the time to go change into his uniform and Al was still talking.

"Now, the corrupt generals, the ones who were supporting the Fuhrer, are still looking for me and Ed," Al said, finally becoming quiet. His brown eyes misted up.

Roy put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We don't know if they want to kill the boys or set them up as the next Fuhrer. Parliament wants them protected. That job's fallen to Riza and me. Parliament thinks its safe enough to put us back in uniform but, to tell the truth, I'm not sure that I agree. I thought I saw General Leonard here in town."

Hughes pulled a long face. "Never could figure out if he really was a doddering old fool or if that was an act."

"Either way, he was the old guard and might be a threat," Roy said. "And Hawkeye and I really do need to get on with our duties."

Maes nodded. "Understood. Think it will be safe enough for the kids to stay with me for a while?"

"I should think so," Roy replied and the teens looked immensely grateful.

XXX

"I know I should feel guilty about leaving the kids alone," Riza said, relaxing back on Maes' couch with her wine glass.

"Ed and Al are better alchemists than me," Roy said, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "But don't tell Ed I said that."

"Like I'd have to. Ed's already convinced of that." Riza grinned, sipping her wine.

"The brothers don't need arrays and that teacher of theirs sure as hell taught them to fight. Ed, I can take easily. He's a hot head. Al's the really dangerous one," Roy replied, draining his wine.

"Do you know just how unnerving it is to hear you say that?" Maes flopped down, loose-limbed, between them.

"I suppose, but it's true. Don't underestimate Al because he's sweet-natured. He's also very fierce. They'll be okay one night alone. If not, they know where to find us," Roy said. The look on his face said it damn well had best be an emergency if the kids showed up.

Riza glanced towards the unlit fireplace. Over the thick rug in front of it, sheets had been laid down with pillows. More bedding was tucked along the couch for later, as if anticipating no one wanting to move to the bed. "Guess you've already thought this out." She nodded towards the little love nest.

"I had a little time after the kids left. My bed is too small for three. It barely fit me and Roy," Maes replied, slipping an arm around them both

"And he takes up no room at all." Riza reached over Maes and patted Roy's thigh.

Roy's lips fell into a dramatic frown. "Hey!"

"We love you, even if you are nothing but a rack of bones," Maes said, his fingers tickling along Roy's ribs.

Roy squirmed away from those fingers. "I'm wiry!"

"Of course you are," Riza said, soothingly. "In the same way Ed's not short."

Roy crossed his arms, pulling in on himself. Maes could pin a ribbon on him for the best sulk in Rush Valley. "If you pick on me, I'm going to go home."

"Like there's any real danger of that." Maes snorted then leaned over, kissing Roy's cheek. "Start the fire."

"What am I? A match?" Roy grabbed for the wine bottle but Riza intercepted it.

"A wet one given your attitude," Maes replied, rubbing Roy's shoulder, sorry for teasing him. "You really are still trying to be angry, aren't you?"

Roy's narrow shoulders twitched as he crossed over to the fireplace. "Trying not to be would be more accurate."

Maes got up and pulled Roy into a bear hug. Riza followed Maes but didn't touch either man. She knew Roy needed to get through his problems with Maes' deception on his own. "I am sorry."

"I know." Roy squirmed free, digging in his pocket for his glove. He put distance between himself and his lovers.

Riza put her lips next to Maes' ear and whispered, "He's been more moody ever since..."

Maes just nodded as the fire caught. He swept Riza around so he could kiss her, feeling her tongue caressing the top of his mouth. Roy leaned on the mantle, watching them. Maes worried for a moment that his friend was upset, then Roy smiled. Maes took that to be the encouragement he knew it was. Maes slipped a hand under Riza's shirt, caressing the strong muscles of her back as her mouth worked fervently against his.

A strong hand tucked against Maes' hip as Riza was pressed against him when Roy joined them. Maes knew their impatient, greedy boy couldn't hold out for long. Maes broke his kiss and leaned over her shoulder. As his lips and tongue toyed with Roy's, Riza massaged Maes through his trousers. He moaned into Roy's mouth as Riza worked him. They were all too hungry, too needy and Maes knew there was no fighting that. There would be other nights to worry about lasting and pacing one's self. Tonight they needed to be reminded they were almost all together again.

X X X

Maes snuggled up against Roy's sweaty back, reaching over to caress Riza who tucked up close to Roy's chest. For a little while the only sounds were their deep ragged breathing as hands soothed over flesh. Riza tossed a blanket over Maes and Roy. Riza smiled down at them. "I think he's out cold."

Maes rolled up on his elbow and looked at Roy who was on his side, an innocent, relaxed expression on his face. His lips parted just a bit. "You think?" Maes grinned. "Poor fellow."

"That'll happen when you're well and truly used," Riza said, sitting back down with them. She curled up under the covers then eased Roy's eyepatch off without waking him. A painful look flickered over her face.

"What's wrong?" Maes asked, reading her expression.

Riza set the patch aside. "I did this to him, Maes."

"I know. He told me," Maes replied, seeing her tumbling into despair in a fashion that would do Roy and his mercurial moods proud.

She caressed the red scar that overlaid the area of shattered bone, which had been reconstructed. "I took his sight, ruined his face, hurt him worse than anyone ever has." Riza's voice shook.

Maes reached over and stroked her arm. "He doesn't blame you, Riza. We talked about it. You saved his life."

"You don't shoot without considering what's behind your target. I know that. I broke a cardinal rule." Tears trickled down her face.

Maes caught one on his finger. "To save his life," he reiterated. "He loves you very much, you know that right?"

She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving. "You haven't seen him trying to recover, Maes. He tries to pretend it isn't difficult but it is."

"And he'll overcome it," Maes replied, not wanting her to wallow in this pain.

"You don't know that." Riza sniffled.

"Of course I do, if for no other reason than to spite Edward. If that impertinent boy can come back from losing an arm and leg, no way will Roy let one eye hold him back." Maes smiled.

Riza hiccuped a laugh, wiping her face. "You always could make us laugh, Maes. We both missed that so much."

"And I missed you both. Don't worry too much about him, Riza, and put the blame where it belongs, with Archer and Bradley and those taking their side," Maes caressed Roy's cheek while keeping his eyes on Riza.

"Thank you, Maes." She leaned in for a kiss.

Roy stirred between them, his one eye opening blearily. "Riza? Something wrong?" he muttered.

She kissed him, too. "Nothing, baby. We're going to sleep." She put her arms around him and Maes put his arms over hers.

"Sounds good," Roy replied then dropped back off.

Riza smiled at Maes who was looking sleepy-eyed himself. They all settled down until there were no sounds but the crackling fire and deep even breathing.


	4. New Danger

1Chapter Four

"You have a strange look on your face," Winry remarked as she settled next to Ed on the couch in their newest furnished home that felt like anything but home. "And you boys are washing those dishes! Thirds on pie? You should be ashamed."

"We have to take advantage of Riza not being here. She never lets us get away with anything." Ed licked his lips, snagging a smear of brown sugar.

"You can't threaten us like she can." Al patted his currently-big belly. "You're not as scary as Teacher or Riza."

"I'll have to try harder." Winry scrunched her nose at him and Al's eyes widened.

"Don't!" he shouted, startling Hayate and Den who looked up from their places parked near the heater.

Ed waved Winry off, looking almost ready to open the button on his pants and let his belly bulge. "Call it eating Mustang's share. It's not like he eats much even when he is here."

"Roy _and_ Riza's shares if that's how you want to look at it," Winry said sourly, knowing no amount of yelling would help. They were too content with themselves. "So, what was the strange look for?"

"Roy and Riza." Ed shook his head. "I can't believe they all do that, that Hughes lets Mustang do _that_ to him."

"It's not your business, Brother," Al scolded gently, the look in his brown eyes saying 'please don't make an issue of it.'

"And I think you have it backwards, Ed," Winry added, a hint of color in her cheeks. She wasn't sure she liked thinking of their guardians in sexual terms, but it was cute that Riza and Roy would occasionally get a little lovey dovey.

"Huh?" Ed cocked his head at her.

"She means Roy's the uh...girl." Al flushed brilliant.

"That's even more disturbing somehow." Ed made a face. "And how do you even know about this stuff, Al?"

Al just shrugged as Winry leaned against Ed's shoulder. "Does it bother you?" she asked.

Ed licked his fork, thinking about it, then set his dinnerware aside. "Not really. I was more nervous when Mr. Garfiel said he'd entertain me. I don't think that I have anything to fear from the bastard."

"Brother, you really shouldn't call him that. Roy's our friend." Al wagged his head, a put upon expression on his face.

Ed tossed a couch pillow at his brother. "Do you know what Mustang said to me while he was recovering from his wounds? I was being nice to him and he said to stop because if I was being nice it must mean he was dying."

"That says nothing good about you, you know that right? The two of you are a real pair." Winry's head dropped back against the couch cushion. "You're so mean to him and he either expects it or wants it. How you didn't drive poor Al insane all these years, I'll never know."

"What makes you think I'm sane?" Al grinned at her.

"My mistake." Winry laughed, pointedly resisting the urge to clean up the pie plates. "So, what should we do tonight?"

"With just the three of us?" Al rolled his shoulders as he considered the popular games, most of which required groups or just duos. "Charades."

Ed scowled. "I hate that game. I stink at it."

"Because you have no patience." Winry patted his thigh then got up. "I'll get some paper so we can make up some categories. Everyone for themselves tonight, no teams."

"I think we'd better walk Den and Hayate first," Ed said, trying to find ways to delay a game he knew he'd lose, and the dogs' ears pricked hearing their names.

Winry nodded as Al got up to help his brother leash up the hounds. Hayate pranced at the end of his leash in anticipation. Den stood more sedately. Al peered out the window into the street.

"Brother, someone's looking at the house." Worry tightened Al's voice. Winry dropped the tablet she had fetched as she made her way to him. Ed crowded into the window, too, not thinking that three people in a well-lit window might raise suspicions.

"That's General Leonard," Ed said, squinting into the gloom. "Or at least I think so. I'm pretty sure that's one of the people Roy was warning us about. Sort of looks familiar. I don't know the woman with him but I think I've seen her before."

"This is bad." Winry headed for the phone. After she picked it up, her lips curled. "It's dead."

"Do you think they cut the lines?" Al's eyes went huge with worry then he calmed himself. "We can fix them."

"Let's not take the time. Into the back yard with the dogs," Ed said, yanking on Hayate's leash. "We can go through the fence. They won't be expecting us to make our own door there."

"What if there's more of them?" Winry went to Roy's desk and retrieved his gun. She didn't really know how to use it but she hoped it would be intimidating enough that she wouldn't have to.

"You shouldn't need that," Ed said grimly as he eyed the pistol. From the look in his eyes, Winry knew he didn't like her touching it. "But bring it."

The youngsters went outside with the dogs. Al pointed to someone just tall enough to barely be seen over the back gate. They went as quietly as they could to the far back corner away from the gate. The sound of the transmutation was thundering but they didn't linger to think on it or look to see if the military men were following. Ed took the lead, racing through the streets with Winry and Al following. Poor Den's metal leg clacked out a staccato 'we're over here' but in Rush Valley, with all its noise, they hoped the sound got lost.

"We're not far from Mr Garfiel's. Should we take cover there or will that put him in danger?" Winry asked breathlessly as they paused to get their bearings

"Big as he is, I don't see Garfiel as a fighter. We'd best go straight to Mustang. Hu...Gibson won't be pleased if we lead anyone to his place, but he can handle himself if something is still following us," Ed said, glancing over his shoulder. "Don't see anyone."

"We'd better hurry, just in case," Al said and they picked up the dizzying pace again.

By the time they arrived at Hughes' nondescript little house, even Winry wasn't sure she knew where she was. Hopefully no one could follow them. Ed pounded on the door with his usual loud impatience. As Winry stood between the brothers, she suddenly felt serene, in spite of Mustang and Hawkeye's constant warnings about the danger. She knew even if she failed to keep herself safe - and she was pretty confident in her abilities to take care of herself, gun aside, - the brothers would protect her. Still, that didn't make this any less scary.

XXX

The sounds of someone at the door startled Maes awake. Riza looked up groggily, too. Roy remained dead to the world, which was all Maes needed to see. Tomorrow night, like it or not, Roy would need to rest and admit he wasn't at full strength. No more sex for Roy until he was actually recovered. "I'll get it," he mumbled to Riza as he hunted for his boxers.

"Who could it be?" She rubbed her eyes. "Damn, if it's the kids..." She wormed over, trying to find her pants along with her gun in the dark, with just the embers of the fire shedding a bit of light.

"Then there's trouble." Maes unlocked his door, feeling exposed. He hadn't had time to find his blades. He sighed in relief as he saw the kids. "Get inside," he ordered, knowing they hadn't come for no reason.

"We don't think they followed us," Al said as they and their dogs came inside.

"Hold the story for just a moment." Maes flipped on the light and Hawkeye mewled, trying to shove into her pants. "Sorry, Riza."

Ed and Al stared at her bare back while Hayate danced, seeing his master. "That array," Ed breathed, his eyes drinking in the bright ink over her pale flesh. "It's his."

"Oh...those scars," Al shuddered, concentrating on the ruin of the masterpiece. Riza blushed at all the attention.

"Quit staring at her." Winry forcibly turned both boys around. She was more disturbed that the brothers were far more interested in the alchemic array than in ogling a half naked woman. Winry was trying hard to not stare at Maes in his boxers. "Sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt."

"We were asleep," Maes assured her. "I think Roy still is. Is he dead, Riza?"

"Might be," she replied, muffled by her shirt as she pulled it on.

Maes nudged Roy's foot where it stuck out from under the covers. "Roy, wake up."

Roy's head came up but he was lying on the wrong side, leaving the empty socket trying to scan the room. He scowled as he rolled so he could see. "Where?"

"You're on the floor. The kids are here. I think something's happened." Maes tossed Roy his pants then went to pull on his own.

"Did they see Riza naked?" Roy flopped back on the pillow, his voice almost unintelligible it was so thick with sleep.

"Yes, they know why we want her. Now do try to wake up, Roy, and make some sense," Maes scolded, buckling up before hunting for his shirt.

Riza plopped the eyepatch down over Roy's head. "Yes, do. You boys can turn back around now." She glanced over to the brothers who were fighting Winry trying to catch another glimpse of her.

Roy squirmed around, trying to pull on his pants under the covers. "What's happening?"

"Sit, kids, tell us, what's going on." Maes instructed, waving at the couch. None of the teens seemed to want to come into the living room love nest any further than they already had.

"We tried to call you but our phone is dead. We think the line was cut," Winry said, reaching down to soothe Hayate who still wanted loose.

"I think I saw General Leonard and a woman outside watching the house. That's when we tried to call you," Ed added, letting Hayate go. The dog trotted over to Riza.

"We decided to make our own gate out of the fence when we couldn't call. There was someone with dark hair at the real gate but that's all we could see, so there were at least three of them. We don't think they followed us," Alphonse added, running his hands through Den's fur as the older dog looked for freedom of her own.

"Should we check it out?" Ed cast an eye at the front door. "They might still be watching the house but I doubt it. They probably followed us for a little while."

"No one's going anywhere yet," Maes said then looked over to Roy who was still slowly trying to get to his feet. His solitary dark orb remained clouded with sleep. "Roy?"

"I'll call headquarters and get some troops mobilized to round them up," Roy replied, staggering over to retrieve his shirt.

"We could handle three people," Ed argued, not really wanting to wait.

"Just because you saw three people doesn't mean that's all there are Ed," Maes said, gently. "Though if a general is doing his own scouting it means one of two things; there really is only three of them or he wants full credit for capturing you and your brother."

"We have no idea how many Bradley loyalists there are," Riza reminded them as she looked at her gun clip as if to reassure herself that it really was fully loaded.

"I guess," Ed said, sullenly. "I don't like this. People shouldn't be chasing us. This should be over."

"Once I make the call, Edward, you, Riza and I can scout out what they're up to if we can," Roy said, running a hand through his wildy disarrayed hair. "Winry and Al can stay here with Maes."

"Who said I'm staying behind, Roy? You're still recovering and you spent the last two days over exerting yourself. You're in no condition to go out there," Maes protested, putting a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Maes, if you're spotted, someone might recognize you. I can't risk that. Can you? Are you ready to be reborn as Hughes or do you want to stay Gibson?" Roy grumbled, shaking free.

Maes scowled, looking at his feet. "I don't know. I want this to end as much as the brothers do but I'm still not sure if it's safe for Gracia and Elicia if I'm back."

"Envy's gone," Alphonse said. "Into the gate. Lust, Wrath, Greed, Pride and Sloth are dead. We lost track of Gluttony, if that matters."

"Dante's gone, too, and she was behind all of this with the homunculi," Edward added. "But I wouldn't say it's safe out there. There were a lot of people who had to fall when Bradley went down. They blame me and Mustang mostly for that; Hawkeye, too. We aren't exactly safe to be around but I can't convince Winry of that."

"I'm not leaving you and Al," she said wearily, as if this was a very old argument.

Maes rubbed his chin. "I'll stay here with Winry and Al. I want to come back to my old life but I want it to be as safe as possible. That won't happen if I go dashing around recklessly. You three be careful out there."

"We'll be fine," Roy said with his usual overconfidence. "Riza will protect us." He frowned, seeing her wince at those words. "You will."

She just nodded, not looking at him as she rechecked her pistol.

Winry got up and handed Roy his pistol. "You might need this."

Roy looked to Maes. "You have enough weapons here? I have my gloves."

"Take the gun. We won't need it," Maes assured him, going to his own gun cabinet. He fetched a weapon for himself, Winry and Al.

Roy pocketed the weapon then went to make his call.

"I hate this...feeling helpless." Ed stomped his foot. His body trembled with barely contained fury.

"Ed, if there's one word I'd never use for you, it's helpless," Maes said, soothingly. "You were caught between two forces, with the phone lines cut, and you managed to escape and get to safety. That is not helpless."

"How did you even see them outside the house?" Riza holstered her weapon.

"I was dragging my heels so I wouldn't have to play charades," Ed said. "And said we should walk the dogs."

"You do stink at that game," Riza agreed with a gentle smile. Ed, as per usual, bristled at the teasing.

"And when I looked outside to see what the weather was like, I saw them," Al said as Ed made a face at Riza.

"Lucky break then," Maes said. "I can understand why you feel out of control, though. Of course, it was mere luck that brought Roy across my path yesterday. You never know how things will go."

"Well, I hope they start doing a better job than they have at rounding up the loyalists. I'm tired of running. I'd like to stay here in Rush Valley a little while. I have someone here willing to train me," Winry said, bitterly. "And I'd like Ed and Al to stay, too...though I know Ed might not get to unless he quits the military. There's really no need to stay in any more." Winry's eyes cut back to Riza. "No offense meant, Riza. It's just...I don't think it was Ed's dream to be a soldier."

Riza smiled softly. "It really wasn't mine either until I realized that I had someone to protect and that my best talent was with a gun." Her smile softened. "Until I..." she shook her head, her dark eyes misting.

Winry got up and hugged her. "He still thinks you're the best, you know."

Riza patted Winry's back with a rueful look. "Does Roy talk about this with everyone?"

"Pretty much," Al said with a gentle smile. "I think he likes talking about you, Riza."

Roy came back, cutting off anything Riza might have to say. "It's settled. Armstrong is coming with reinforcements from Central and I've mobilized the troops here. We should go."

"Maybe you should put on your uniform first," Ed said, gesturing to Roy's love-bitten neck, his cheeks going pink again. "Or at least something that has a collar."

Roy scowled, a low grumble rolling around his throat. "Yeah."

Once they were properly dressed, Roy and Riza left with Edward. Maes started cleaning up the bedding, a little self consciously. Al and Winry took that time to step outside and let the dogs actually do their business. By the time they got back, he had gotten some ice cream out of the ice chest. "Want some?" Maes asked.

"Sure," Al said, a hungry look in his eyes.

"Al, you had three pieces of pie. I know you're so excited to taste things again but you're going to get fat," Winry warned, shaking a hand at him.

"But I don't do it every night. Besides I'm worried. I need a distraction," Al protested, casting a longing look at the ice cream container.

Maes just spooned out three small helpings. "A little won't hurt. You two okay?"

"Angry that they won't leave us alone," Winry said, grimly, accepting the bowl of ice cream. Maes waved her back to the couch.

"And sorry we had to bother you," Al said, a whisper of pink on his cheeks as he followed Winry.

"Don't worry about it. Honestly, we were asleep," Maes said. "Roy could probably sleep for a day at this point. He wasn't hurt all that long ago, was he? News of what happened in Central is spotty here and very sanitized. I don't know what really happened."

"It's only been about a month, I guess. He was hurt pretty bad. That sword went into his lung. I guess if the Fuhrer had cut the other way, Ed wouldn't be the only one with an automail arm," Winry said, with a doctor's practicality. "Roy is luckier than he knows...or he does know and he just doesn't want to admit it."

"He's been a soldier since he was a young man, too, he knows. That's why Riza is so down on herself," Maes said, his lips falling into a frown that seemed foreign on his long face. "They were so lucky that bullet's path caught him in the eye and just went out through the orbit. Anywhere else and she would have killed him."

"I know. She's so sad," Al said, as if feeling Riza's pain and giving it voice. "I think she's just starting to see that there's no point in blaming herself. I bet...you could help her with that. She looked so happy to see you, too."

"You're a sweet, kid, you know that, don't you Al?" Maes asked and Al blushed. "I don't like just sitting around here doing nothing. Tell me what you can about what really happened with Bradley."

"I was in Rezembool so I only know what they told me," Winry said. "But I can tell you that."

"That'll do." Maes settled back and tried to concentrate, hoping not to worry. He knew none of them would succeed in that.

XXX

"This sucks," Ed muttered, glancing around the barely lit street. "How could they have disappeared so fast?"

"You did run all over town trying to be sure you weren't followed. It wasn't all that fast," Roy said, leaning against a street lamp.

"I know." Ed studied Roy under the dim yellowish light. "You okay? You look like hell."

"I'm just exhausted," Roy said, pushing off the pole.

Ed snorted. "I wonder why. No, I don't. I don't want to wonder. I might start picturing it and that would just disturb me. I never want to imagine you naked, for any reason, ever."

"That's actually comforting," Roy replied, wearily.

"Nothing down here," Riza called, coming out of an alley way. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you two arguing about now?"

"We're actually agreeing on something." Roy smiled.

Riza rolled her eyes. "They're nowhere around the house. We should find a call box and see if they did manage to find Maes."

"I don't want to think about that," Ed shuddered. He knew he'd never handle Hughes dying twice, not to mention his brother and Winry.

"We'll call then we'll head to the Nobody's Inn," Roy said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, nearly dislodging his eye patch.

"We're going drinking?" Ed's brow knit. "Why?"

"We're not. It's probably closed but the general and his men might be there looking for clues. How did they find us tonight of all nights?" Roy's lips thinned. "If someone saw me in the bar last night, they might have reported it to Leonard and he might have tracked me back to our home from there, though it would make more sense if they managed to follow me to Maes'," Roy reasoned, starting towards the pub. "It's about the best I can think of at the moment."

"It's another place to start," Riza said soothingly.

"Why not? Hell, I'm surprised you're actually able to get up and walk around, let alone think," Ed said then flushed ruby as Roy and Riza both stopped and stared at him. "I didn't mean...I meant the injuries...quit looking at me! Forget I spoke. Ugh, now I'm picturing things." Ed scrubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Just shut up, Fullmetal. I'm going to let Leonard have you," Roy said, tapping his fingers in Ed's general direction.

"Al will cry," Riza pointed out.

Roy snorted. "It's the only thing staying my hand."

"That and the fact I could take you without trying given the shape you're in," Ed said, embarrassment washing away in a flood of temper.

"Boys, I'm really thinking it's you two who should be on leashes, not Den and Hayate," Riza said scathingly. "Would you like to shut up now or shall you just write 'here we are' in flames over our head for Leonard and his men?"

The two men silenced with twin pouts, and Roy took them to the Nobody's Inn. There was a light on inside the building. Roy tensed and his companions took note of it. It was late, later than most places would be open. "Riza, you and Ed go in through the back. I'll take the front, keep whoever it is distracted and hope it's just not the cleaning person or something."

Riza blanched. "You'll be in my line of fire if you..."

Roy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Riza. I've been there many times before. You are not responsible for the freak ricochet off Archer's automail. I trust you."

"It'll be okay, Riza. The bastard knows what he's doing," Ed said, almost sounding convinced.

Riza nodded, a dejected look in her eyes. She followed Edward around the pub. Roy waited a few beats then stepped inside. He was not surprised to see it wasn't the cleaning crew. Leonard was sitting at a table with his adjutant, a woman whose name he couldn't remember, watching two other men slapping around the waitress who had served him last night. The bartender was tied up on the floor.

"They got away at the house. Our man saw the General leave there and come here. Where else would they go?" Leonard asked the bleeding girl.

"How should I know?" She wiped her split lip. "The one-eyed man was only ever in here once. I don't know him."

"Mustang's a drinker. You expect me to believe he's never been in here." Leonard laughed as one of his lieutenants slapped the girl again.

"He hasn't been," she said, her eyes leveling on Roy. To her credit, she gave no signs of seeing him as Roy shoved his hands into his gloves.

"Really, Leonard, it's not like I'm a lush," Roy said, snapping his fingers just enough to make warning sparks. "Now be good henchmen and let the girl go."

"We're the true officers of the military, not some turncoat like you. _You_ don't get to order us around," one of the lieutenants snarled at Mustang, giving the waitress a good shake for emphasis.

"You can tell your men to stop grandstanding now, Leonard. You've found me," Mustang smirked at the general.

"Yes, I didn't think you'd make it this easy for me to kill you, murderer." Leonard's hand went towards his gun.

"Uh–uh-uh, Leonard, I'll burn you before you clear your holster," Roy said, the humor leaving his face. He saw Riza and Ed working their way into the room. He could afford his own grandstanding. He extended his arm, gloved fingers at the ready.

"Is that how you killed our king?" Leonard asked, his hand stilling.

"Murderous bastard," the female lieutenant growled, her own hand twitching over her weapon.

"He was strangling his own son. I don't feel too guilty about what I did. Now why don't you all just put your weapons on the table. I think the new parliament would love to speak to you, General Leonard," Roy said, keeping his voice controlled, not giving a clue to how tired he was. "Or I'll have Hawkeye shoot you and you don't even want to know what Fullmetal wants to do to you." He tried not to let it show that he was hurt when Riza flinched at that.

Leonard whipped around to face Ed and Riza, his color fading when he realized he was the one surrounded.

"Fullmetal's pretty pissed that you people won't leave him and his brother alone. He's little but he's scary," Roy said, his fingers dancing over each other in a showy display of untapped power.

"Don't call me little," Ed grated out, his palms pressing together.

Mustang was honestly surprised when Leonard had his men give up. Most of the old guard generals had been fools who knew which ass to kiss with a few exceptions like Basque Gran. Leonard had a tougher reputation but he probably liked his own skin too well. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Edward trussed the loyalists up the best they could.

"Why won't you people just leave me alone?" Ed asked, getting into Leonard's face while Roy borrowed the pub's phone to call in the reinforcements. Riza freed the bartender.

"Oh, there's big plans for you and your brother," Leonard said, not cowed by Ed's bravado but cautious never the less. "But don't think I'll tell you anything, no matter what you do to me. I'm nothing. There's so many more of us, you'll never know what happened to you when it comes to it."

Edward tried to threaten the general and Roy let him practice his skills. Edward didn't really have the heart for it. Roy lost track of what was being said, fighting to not fall asleep at the table while they waited for the parliamentary soldiers to show up and take custody. Finally they did and Edward came over to Mustang. "It's never going to be over, is it?"

Roy shook his head. "Not yet. I didn't call Ma...Luc...should have." He brushed a hand over his face. "We need to go home."

"We can't. They were in there." Ed shuddered. "If we didn't get them all, they'll be back."

"I meant Luc's place," Roy said as Riza put her hands on him.

"There's not enough room for us all to stay there. There's a hotel down the block. Mr. Wilson's brother owns it." Riza gestured at the bartender. "He's called and got him to fix up some rooms for us."

"But..." Roy said, dragging to his feet.

"No buts. I'll call Luc from the hotel. Either Winry and Al can sleep on the floor there or he can bring them to the hotel. You're in no shape to walk back, General." Riza said, sternly. "Look at you. You're white as milk and you're holding onto the table so you don't fall down. Next time when we ask are you sure you're all right, don't lie."

"You do look like hell," Ed said, glancing away as if he didn't want to think about what Riza was referring to.

"So you've said before." Roy tried to put some starch in his step. "Let's see that hotel."

Roy didn't even remember getting to his room. The last thing he would be able to recall the next day was warning Ed to not let Leonard worry cracks in his psyche. He didn't know that Ed helped walk him to the room, pull down the covers and get the combat boots off him so Riza wouldn't have to do everything, and wouldn't know unless Riza broke her word to Ed about it.


	5. relaxing

1Chapter Five

Roy woke to the sounds of voices and the delicious smells of food. He flopped over in the bed, glancing first out the window - it seemed dark - then over at the crowd of people in his cozy little hotel room. Everyone but him lounged on the spare bed or sat at the little table near the window, eating. "It's dark. Why'd you wake me up so early in the morning?" He ran a hand over his face. The scent of chicken made his mouth water.

"It's nighttime, Mustang," Ed said, taking a huge bite of chicken leg.

Roy's hand stilled. He peered through his bangs at the young man. "What?"

"You slept through the day, Roy. It's evening," Riza said, coming over to him with a thick, folded robe in her hands.

"It is not," Roy grumbled, sitting up, the covers puddling at his waist. He considered the logistics of getting into the robe in front of a crowd. He was glad he had on the good silk underwear and not the silly military issue ones that he always feared getting caught dead in.

"Yes, it is, sir," Al said, moving a bit so Roy could get a better look at the feast. "We're saving you some dinner."

Roy made a half-hearted attempt to smooth his hair. "You're not kidding?"

"No, and you still look like hell," Ed put in as he kicked his feet up on the bed and rocked back on two legs of his chair.

"You really do, Roy. Next time you get stabbed in the lung and try to pass it off as nothing, I'm going to hurt you," Maes said with a sour look. He got up from the table and crossed over to Roy. He put a hand on Roy's shoulder, a hurt expression on his face. "Understood?"

Roy made a face, nodding his head.

"You were practically asleep before we got up here," Riza said, gently jostling Roy to get him moving. He proved resistant.

"Yeah, you're a pain. You're heavier than you look and I had to half drag you up here," Ed said, reaching for more bread.

Roy got up finally, slipped on his robe and shot Ed an obscene gesture as he stumbled toward the door and the bathroom down the hall. Maes ended up coming down to the communal shower with all the toiletries Roy had forgotten. The water was warm and wonderful and he almost fell back asleep on his feet. He almost wished Maes had stayed just in case he collapsed. By the time he made it back to his hotel room, a space had been cleared for him at the table. He collapsed down there and Winry put a bowl of soup in front of him.

"You need to eat. That's just for starters. I know how you like to merely pick." Winry scowled at him, wagging a finger.

"She does know you, Roy." Maes smiled, sitting on a chair at the table so he could supervise Roy.

Roy snorted, starting on the vegetable soup. "Tell me what I missed out on with what happened to Leonard and his men. Didn't anyone notice at work that I was missing?" He turned his gaze on Riza. "Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"I couldn't wake you so I called you in sick. I am your adjutant after all," Riza said, taking the seat on the other side of Roy. She hoped seeing he was hemmed in would encourage Roy to behave and actually eat. "You needed to sleep, Roy. Even before the last two days, you haven't slept well. You haven't slept well since Ishbal, so I was not about to interrupt the best sleep you've had in years."

"I could sleep more," he admitted, hating that admission of weakness. "Never thought I'd say that." Roy dipped some of the crusty bread in his soup. "So, what did I miss?"

"They're taking Leonard and his men to Central. Who knows what will happen then," Ed said, rocking back further on his chair. From her place on next to Al on the bed, Winry leaned forward sneaking a hand closer to Ed's heel and Roy wondered if she'd pitch him heels over head. "And the Parliament wants to talk to you about moving out of our new home and out of Rush Valley."

"And we don't want to," Winry said sharply, sitting back hard against the head board when Ed glared, deducing her plan.

"I don't think there's much choice," Roy replied, setting aside his soup half-eaten. Riza immediately replaced it with a chicken breast and some soft cheese with fruit. He scowled at her unnecessary speed.

"Listen to them, Roy. They've thought this out," Maes said, tapping the plate as if Roy might miss seeing the huge chicken breast.

"We're tired of running," Al said wearily, squirming against the pillow he was using as a buffer between him and the headboard.

"And Winry has given up so much to be with us. Even if she went home now alone, she'd always be in danger from anyone who knows of our connection," Ed said, grabbing a handful of grapes out of the fruit bowl. "She could train here in Rush Valley. I mean this is the Boomtown of the Broken Down, right? It's perfect for Winry."

"I've already found someone willing to mentor me," Winry said, sitting forward excitedly. "We were thinking we should stay in Rush Valley."

"No one would expect that. They'd think we'd run," Riza put in, thrusting the plate at Roy because he had yet to take a bite.

"We can stay here at the hotel until we find a new house," Al said, his brown eyes eager. "Besides, we don't want to leave Hughes behind either and we're pretty sure you don't either."

"My wishes...often they have to come second to my duty, like it or not," Roy said flatly, hiding away all emotion as he took a tentative bite of the chicken piece he had stripped from the bone.

"I think the kids have thought this out rather well, Roy. Maybe you can't stay...no I suppose there's no maybe's about it, General Mustang." Maes' eyes clouded as he took his glasses off for a polish. "But at least for now, while you can, stay."

Roy looked over at Riza, and took another small bite before pushing away his plate. "You agree?"

"I think so. If I have to stay here with them alone, I will," Riza said, pushing the plate back. "At least until everything's settled. You could assign me here temporarily."

Roy nodded. "I could. I'll think about it." He rested his chin on his hands. "My head's too fuzzy for this right now."

"Maybe because you didn't eat anything." Winry gave him a critical look. "Mr. Hughes, Riza, make him eat."

Roy glared at the girl and pointed at the plate. "I ate."

"Two bites of chicken and some swallows of soup is not eating, Roy. Eat something," Maes instructed, nudging his friend.

Roy rolled his eye. "I'm sleepy. There's too many people in my bedroom and I'm not hungry."

"Eat the fruit at least," Riza said, stabbing up a slice of apple. "And the kids will go to their own rooms soon. You can sit up for a little while since you slept for a day."

Roy nibbled the cheese and fruit. "I suppose. So, now we need to find a new place to stay if we stay here."

"I know where, too," Winry said, her eyes like blue marbles. "That big house just a few blocks off the market with the columns. It's for sale I think, and it has to have a lot of rooms. That way if someone wants to come over and stay, like Mrs. Hughes and Elicia, they could do it without anyone getting wise, if Mr. Hughes has to keep his cover longer."

"The octagon house?" Roy shot her an 'are you crazy' look. "That'll cost a fortune."

"You were just promoted," Winry argued, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. "Besides don't you state alchemists have lots of money? I've seen Ed with lots of money."

"She likes to spend my money," Ed grumbled, setting his chair back down on all fours.

"I don't know what will happen to the budgets for the state alchemists now that there's technically not a State," Roy said, going for another slice of the dark bread.

"You and Riza could have the third floor all to your selves," Winry wheedled, batting her eyes at him a little clumsily. Roy suspected she was more used to strong-arming than to using her feminine wiles.

"Yeah, so we wouldn't have to hear you," Ed put in, getting up.

"Brother!" Al groaned, tossing a pillow at him.

"Oh, just for that, next time you're really going to hear." Roy glowered, accepting another apple slice that Riza was waving at him.

"Even if he has to just make up sounds to see if he can make you nuts." Maes smirked, pushing another wedge of cheese on Roy

"He would, wouldn't he? He is that evil." Ed stretched out over the foot of the second bed.

"You do rather beg for it sometimes, Brother," Al said, curling up his feet to make room for Ed. He shot Ed a sharp look.

Ed waved him off lazily. "So, we'll look at the big house tomorrow?"

"I said I'd consider the idea, not go hunting real estate," Roy replied, polishing off the apple. "We should be renting not buying. We won't be here forever."

"I'll see who you need to talk to about the house," Maes said, pointing to the chicken.

"No one's listening to me," Roy lamented, pushing the chicken off the plate and onto the platter minus the two small strips of flesh he had pulled off.

"Go back to bed now, Roy," Maes said, tossing his hands up in defeat.

"No arguing here." Roy got up, taking some grapes with him to the slept-in bed. He gazed back at Maes.

"No making eyes at me. You're sleeping alone until you actually heal up. I'm not going to let you damage yourself. Besides, I've a home to go to," Maes said with a stern look. Ed made a face. Al blushed and Winry was suddenly interested in the painting on the wall.

Roy pouted and turned his gaze on Riza.

"Technically I'm sharing a room with Winry. The hotel owner gave us all doubles. You can have this room all to yourself," Riza informed him, putting her hand on Winry's shoulder. She grinned wickedly at her lover.

His pout deepened. "But I don't want it all to myself."

"Oh, like she'd let you really sleep alone." Maes got up then noticed how red the teens were. "Boys, why don't you take the rest of the food. I'm sure you'll make good use of it."

"Oh, they will," Winry said, gathering up some of the plates while the brothers got up and did the same, looking happy for the escape route. "Good night."

"Try not to look so much like hell tomorrow, General Shit. We have a house to go buy. They won't sell to someone who looks like a beat up beggar," Ed said as he sailed out the door.

"Maybe I'll just give him to the loyalists," Roy groaned, making another obscene gesture at Ed's back.

"You'd miss him," Riza said, helping him out of his robe. Roy flopped back into bed.

Roy snorted. "Like hell. Is there a radio? Some music would be nice." He looked around the plain room for one.

Maes turned it on. "You catch up on your rest, Roy. And don't you even think of pushing yourself like this again."

"It was worth it." Roy smiled wickedly then held out his hand. "Stay, Maes, just until I sleep. I know Riza will stay all night... but I'd like you to stay just until I fall asleep."

Maes smiled as Riza climbed into bed with Roy. "I think I can do that."

He got into bed with them. Roy leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks, Maes."

Mustang kissed Riza, too, then snuggled up against her, sliding an arm around her waist. Maes tossed his arm over them both. In under two minutes, Roy's arms slipped down bonelessly as he succumbed back into a deep slumber.

Riza smiled over at Maes. "He'd love it if you were here when he woke up. Can you stay?"

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt anything." Maes got back out of bed and locked the door. He stripped to his boxers then got back into bed with them. He put his glasses on the stand before gazing down at Roy. "I like him when he sleeps. He almost looks innocent."

"Looks can be deceiving," Riza laughed. "He is sweet like this." She ran her hands through his hair.

Maes tangled his fingers with hers, feeling the silken strands of Roy's hair between them. He could still see the pain in her eyes even as she tried to hide it. She could barely look at Roy's face. Later, he'd have to talk to her about forgiving herself. For now, he was content to just lie still and luxuriate in being back with his family. "Too sweet." He leaned over Roy's sleeping form and kissed her. "Good night, Riza."

"Night, Maes." She settled down against Roy.

Maes watched until she was asleep, too, before he was willing to let himself drift off to dream, his lovers in his arms.


End file.
